


I met Cupid (and he eats people) - FANART~!

by kjdawson80



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjdawson80/pseuds/kjdawson80





	I met Cupid (and he eats people) - FANART~!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coalitiongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalitiongirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i met cupid (and he eats people)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670879) by [coalitiongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalitiongirl/pseuds/coalitiongirl). 



Here is the artwork for  _I met Cupid (and he eats people)_ , written by [coalitiongirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/coalitiongirl/pseuds/coalitiongirl)! 

(go read it now. NAO. plz. [It's right here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4670879/chapters/10659329) You can do it - you can do the thing and click the link! I ended up reading the first draft twice, and the second draft 3x)

~~not even pneumonia can keep me down~~

Shoutout to _Leverage_ S1 for keeping me company while I colored this beast!


End file.
